U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,622 discloses a centrifugal pendulum absorber centrifugal pendulum absorber (“CPA”) including conventional rollers.
FIG. 1a shows a portion of a side view of a conventional CPA 200 and FIG. 1b shows an enlarged view of one set of slots 202, 208 of CPA 200. In CPA 200, as is conventional, slots 202, 208 have a positive curvature, which means slots 202 receiving rollers 204 in masses 206 have a convex shape with respect to a center axis of CPA 200 and slots 208 receiving rollers 204 in flange 210 have a concave shape with respect to the center axis of CPA 200. In other words, circumferential edges 212 of slot 202 are further away from the center axis than an interior middle peak edge 214 of slot 202 halfway between circumferential edges 212 and circumferential edges 216 of slot 208 are closer to the center axis than an interior middle peak edge 218 of slot 208 halfway between circumferential edges 216.